


Take Em By The Ear and Make Them Mine

by DiggaDink



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealousy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Shaming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiggaDink/pseuds/DiggaDink
Summary: I didn’t join this gang to rat out their location and collect the reward money , no. I was here simply because I wanted to fuck each and every single one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless 14 pages of pure smut. I spent about three hours writing this. Fun fact, this whole thing is based off of a dream.

I had joined the gang after pretending to be a victim of a robbery, drunk, and lost. A typical damsel in distress. I guess everybody felt so bad for me that even Dutch allowed me to stay. Mostly because I’ve already found and been in their camp. It was simple, really, all I did was keep my distance while following the one they called Arthur. I scared my own horse away and whipped up some fake ass tears. Stumbling through the path that led into the overlook, a Mexican named Javier saw me while he was on guard for the night. I spun up a story in slurred speech, something about being in a stagecoach, enjoying some drinks, then boom. I found myself on my ass, butt-ugly drunk, and alone. Just like that, I was sleeping in a bedroll nearby the other women in the infamous gang. I didn’t join this gang to rat out their location and collect the reward money , no. I was here simply because I wanted to fuck each and every single one of them.

The following morning, a man named Sean had arrived, I greeted him and introduced myself. An Irish man with a thick accent and bold personality. He’d get annoying at times, but he was amusing. Based on how much he drank that night, he’d be easy to woo. I did notice that he had feelings for another woman, named Karen. But I wasn’t worried at all, he seems like the two-timing type, besides, Karen didn't act interested. He'd the kind of guy that would fuck someone else while already being in a relationship. He was drunk before the sun even began to set, and it seems whenever this guy gets drunk, he starts getting touchy on people. He had already harassed and scared poor Charles off. 

I batted my eyes while talking to him and arched my back to accentuate my breasts. It worked, his face and ears heated up red and he acted fairly nervous, “Why don’t you follow me, hm?” My teeth bit my bottom lip as I grabbed his hand and stole him away. Once we were deep enough through the nearby tree-line, he raised up my dress and pinned me to a nearby tree. He was inside of me before I could even blink. His thrusts were even the whole way through, save for when he was reaching his orgasm. Only then did he fall out of rhythm and slam inside of me roughly. He had the decency to pull out and finish on the ground below though. I didn’t get the chance to finish and he sure as hell didn’t offer me a hand. He was gone before I could pull my dress back down.

When I returned to camp, everybody was singing and sitting nearby the campfire. I got a decent glance at Dutch, I wanted him so badly. He was going to be mine one way or another, but an obstacle stood in the way. Molly. I got the chance to talk to him alone, or so I thought, and I hit on him by feeding his ego. I gave him all sorts of compliments, like the way he dresses, how I admire the fact that he was such a bookworm, and the beauty mark on his left cheekbone. Molly apparently heard this, and she was bitching at him over it, giving him cold glances the rest of the day. Even now, she side-eyed him hard. I know one thing, if she so much as breathes in my direction wrong, I’ll hit her. She already called me names while ranting to Dutch about our little conversation. Dutch would have to wait. For now, he seemed too annoyed to put up with anyone’s shit after getting a mouthful from Molly damn near all day, “What was your name again?” A blonde man with blue eyes asked, he interrupted my train of thought. The one they called Micah.

“Lotus.” I lied, it wasn’t my real name. My real name was not important and none of them needed to know it. Especially this fucking guy. I did say that I wanted to sleep with everybody, but he's so weird. He seemed to not realize that I wasn’t interested in him for now, but he kept trying. I ignored him until he went away and found someone else to bother. My attention fixed on Javier while he sung and played, such a beautiful voice. For sure he was skilled with his fingers, had to be. Once everybody clears out, I’ll make my move. But for now, I took to glaring at other gang members nearby. Hosea, he was attractive, but I knew he wouldn’t fuck me even if he wanted to. Men his age don’t seem interested in that anymore, especially since I found out he’s a widow. Charles and Arthur, those two would be hard, but I’d be willing to try. John seemed easy enough, he had a child and was on again off again with Abigail. I bet he hasn’t gotten some since Abigail found out she was pregnant. Lenny was such a sweet little thing, I bet he’s still a virgin and it would probably be great to show him just what sex feels like. Leopold seemed too creepy and left a bad taste in my mouth when I so much as said his name. Reverend was always too butt ugly drunk to talk to, and I can’t find myself to get with Uncle for the life of me. But Bill, on the other hand.

“Hey, Bill.” I took a seat right next to him. He had been drinking, same as everybody else during this celebration of Sean's return and had sat down to drink some more, “What’s wrong, feeling ill?” His eyes locked onto mine, and I scooted closer to him to rest my palm on his forearm.

His brow raised, “Quite the random question to ask, miss.” Was his reply.

I licked my lips, doing so slowly to tease him, “Is it? Oh, I was just concerned is all.” I shrugged, “You were just standing moments ago and now you’re sitting all alone.” I removed my hand from his forearm and scooted back over to my side of the table. 

Almost immediately, he seemed to have missed my touch and reacted appropriately, “Well, I have,” He paused to release a nervous chuckle, “Been feeling kind of lightheaded now that you mention it.” Bill answered. Bingo, fallen under my spell with minimum effort on my part.

My lips, stained with dark brown lipstick, parted to flash a toothy grin at him, “Aw, you poor thing.” I slowed the words to my sentence for emphasis and to pretend like I gave a shit, placing my right hand on his bare forearm once more and the left on his forehead to rub in gentle circles there with my thumb. Time to cut to the chase, “You should come with me, I’ll make you feel much better.”

 

There wasn’t really any privacy in the actual camp, but I settled in the forest, much like I did with Sean moments ago. The party was starting to dwindle down by the time I led him away. I was bent over at the waist and held on to the tree in front of me while he had his way. He was so thick, entry kind of hurt even with the wetness from earlier with Sean. I looked over my shoulder to lock gazes with him as my mouth opened to release another moan with my eyes shutting in bliss. My breathy voice released his name in a string of stuttering swear words and “Ahs” and “Ohs” I was cumming around his thick girth while I bit the fabric of my dress to keep quiet. I made sure to clench my sheath around him during and after my orgasm. I finished, now it was his turn.

“Fuckin’ tight.” Bill swore, thrusting roughly into me before pulling out to finish in his hand. My shaking fingers fixed the smudge of my lipstick on my chin before standing upright with a sigh. Bill turned me around and kissed me then, and I pretended to enjoy it until he had gotten his fill and left me be. Another one off the list.

 

Javier was still by the fire when I returned, lazily strumming the strings to his guitar quietly while everybody either passed out or dozed off. Dutch’s tent flaps were shut when I tried to find him. Perfect, just us and nobody else. Kneeling next to the fire, I stared at him from the other side, “Had enough to drink?” His voice cut through the silence like a knife, before I could even manage to say something. He didn't even look up from his guitar.

“I sure did,” I replied with a grin, “And this time I didn’t get robbed.” Javier smiled back at my response. I let a moment of silence pass, “Listen, I wanna thank you for helping me to my feet when all of that happened.” When I arrived here, I damn near fell at his feet when he touched me, I over acted of course.

Javier glanced up from his guitar, “Don’t mention it.” Our eyes locked through the flames of the fire. Some angles of his face appeared sharper when the light didn’t shine on them.

I got closer to him, crawling around the fire to do so, “No, really, you saved me out there. No telling what could've happened to me, I could've walked off of a cliff, passed out and get eaten by scavengers, or taken hostage or some shit." I was just making things up at this point, "I’ve been debating on what I should do to properly thank you.” I slowed my sentence down, I was expecting him to brush it off once more.

Javier smiles and shrugs, “No, no, you don’t have to get me something or do anything for me.” I was right. He brushed it off again.

“Really?” My blinks were slow and I opened my eyes wider to make them bigger and doe-like, my head low in submission and I would sometimes break eye contact with him.

Javier nods, “Of course, you shouldn’t feel entitled to do something for me just because I helped you.” I noticed the redness at his ears and how he kept sighing with each outtake of air as if to manage his breathing. He was getting flustered. Score.

I leaned in closer to, this time, never breaking eye contact unless I needed to glance at his lips, “But it- it doesn’t feel right unless I do. I’m too nice to not repay someone.” I spoke in a hushed stone, a near whisper. Javier leaned in closer. I had him wrapped around my finger, hypnotic under my spell, I was an enchantress. I couldn’t help but feel on top of the world when he kisses me and cradled my head with one of his hands. My right hand touched him in return, first his chest then ventured lower. 

His free hand grabs me by the wrist before I could touch him through his pants, “Wait, not out here.” He whispered, taking glances around.

I hushed him with another kiss and carefully nudged his guitar aside. It laid on the ground next to us as I straddled his lap, “Just be nice and quiet.” My voice whispers after breaking the kiss. I pressed my heat against him, and he gasped as I moved in slow circles.

“We-we should go behind this tent.” He suggested. Uncle was sleeping right there. It'd be a mood-killer if he woke up and saw Javier balls-deep inside of me.

“Okay.” I nodded. After some shuffling around and walking slowly to avoid waking people up, I laid down behind his tent. He wasted no time in in kneeling between my parted legs and pulling my dress up. My hands pull away his belt buckle and pulls his warm cock out of his pants. He was already so hard and I stroked him slowly, toying the tip with my thumb. While I touched him, he began to touch me, showing shock at how I wasn’t wearing anything beneath my long dress. His fingers immediately went for my swollen clit and rubbed in circles, just the way I like it. I bit his neck and moaned into his ear to encourage him, “More.” Was all I could manage in words. His fingers penetrated me in one swift move.

My arm started to get sore from this angle, but I kept going even as I was cumming around his fingers, “I’m close.” Javier warned. Oh hell no, not till you fuck me first I thought. I suddenly stopped stroking him, and before he could make a noise of protest, my hand guided his cock inside of me. He released a sigh, as if relieved to finally be inside of me and he thrusts the rest of the way in, until I was filled full. But I knew he wouldn’t last long, and I didn’t want to have the possibility of getting pregnant by him.

I allowed him to fuck me for awhile, then I noticed him getting close again. The typical stuttering, uneven pace and shallow thrusts, “Pull out when you’re done.” I said. Javier only nodded in response, forcing himself to last a little while longer. Finally, he pulls out and finished on my stomach with a few strokes of his hand.

“I-” He was trying to think of something to say, “Thank you, for this. It’s been a while for me.” He admitted. Javier stood up and put himself back in his jeans, I wiped his cum off of me with my hand and rubbed it on the ground.

I stood up and fixed my dress, dusting the dirt off, “Don’t mention it.”

 

It was morning, and I realized I had slept with three men on the same day. I didn’t feel the effects of that until just now. A dull, throbbing ache between my legs, and I desperately needed to clean up. Arthur surprised me a mare of my own and I jumped for joy and hugged him as a thanks. His chest pressed up against me. I couldn’t wait to make him mine. He’ll be hard, probably even harder than I’m used to. I equipped that painted mare with her saddle and rode her to the nearest river to clean myself up. The river was freezing this morning, but I made do. Smearing the bar of soap over my arms and face then rinsing it all off. I was just about to strip to wash the remainder of my body, “Ah, now that’s quite the sight.” Micah’s voice made my head hurt.

He was behind me and on his black horse and I quickly stood up, “You followed me down here, didn’t you?” My eyes rolled so hard they hurt.

He held his hands up, “Hey now, I just wanted to tell you that Arthur didn’t buy you that horse, I did.”

“Fucking liar.” I spat back.

Micah dismounts his stallion, “Okay, well, it was my idea, he only carried it out.” He steps closer to me.

“What, you want me to bend over and let you fuck me as a thanks?” I assumed, crossing my arms over my chest.

Micah only chuckled in response, “Now when did I say that?” He argued, “If you want to do that, I won’t be complaining.” He adds.

My gaze checked for anybody else nearby, “Okay, listen.” I said, grabbing him by his shirt collar, “We do this my way, no touching me, no kissing me, no telling me what to do, no marks, and most importantly, no finishing in or on me, got it?”

Micah only released a noise of disbelief, until I shoved him down to the ground and began to pull his length out of his pants, “Oh, you were serious?”

“Shut up.” I gritted out, my hand worked to stroke him into full hardness and he sighed in pleasure. When he was hard enough, I took him in one go and immediately started a rhythm of rises and falls, circles, and grinds. I wanted my fill first, I wanted to get off first. If he doesn’t finish shortly after me, then he’d have to finish on his own, I'm too impatient for that. 

Everything was fine, and I closed my eyes to relish in the pleasure, “You sure are enjoying this, despite hating me, I knew you would.” Micah was such a shit talker and I held up my middle finger to pop him on the nose.

“I said shut up.” I repeated. The little shit put his hands on my hips and held me in place while thrusting up into me. I allowed him for a moment, even as it began to hurt. He was thrusting way too shallowly, too deep, and too rough. I felt his tip slamming against my cervix. He had his moment of fun, now it was my turn. I roughly snatched his hands off of my hips, “Okay, you’ve had your laugh, your ass is lucky I let you do that as long as I did.”

Micah tried to pull his hands away, “That means you liked it.” I popped him in the nose again with my finger, much like I would to an animal’s snout.

I rose up and let his cock slip out of me, “Now it’s my turn to laugh.” I straddled him again and slowly rocked my hips. My clit rubbed against the underside of his cock, not quite making it to the tip, but nowhere near his base. Directly in the middle, and I knew it was driving him mad. I upped the torture by placing my heat on his thigh instead, leaving his cock neglected, “How's this feel, huh?” I teased, moaning out loud as my clit was stimulated with each grind of my hips. I pinned his hands to the ground beneath us, and I didn’t stop fucking myself against his clothed thigh until I was cumming. My body shuddered and my back arched, “Hope you enjoy my little mark here.” I playfully laughed, lifting myself up to stare at the prominent wet spot I left there. His pants were ruined no way he'd walk back to camp like that. He'd either have to wait for it to dry enough or strip and walk in there half naked.

“Oh, just you wait, I’m gonna flip you over and-” Micah tries to pull his hands free. 

My entire body weight was on his wrists now, “Okay, okay, I’ll let you cum, but I'm not touching you. C’mon, you can do that right? Just think about being inside of me again.” I stared at his cock as it jerked and his hips thrust up into nothing. It wasn’t long until it throbbed and he was cumming all over himself. Filth, “Oh, one more thing.” My body moved up his, and I placed my knees directly on his forearms. My hands were free and they gripped his hair, “Clean up this mess you made. You started it after all.” Micah didn’t protest then, only putting his mouth to good use. He eagerly licked away my juices that were on my inner thighs and along my lips. Finally, reaching my entrance where his tongue lapped like a dog. He was my bitch now. 

I moaned above him, glancing back down in annoyance when he stopped, “Won’t you do the same for me?” He gestured to his length and stained shirt.

"Down, boy." I teased, "Why would I? It’s soaked into your shirt now, dumbass.” I snapped back, “Now, stop talking with your mouth full.” I shoved his face back into my cunt and I pressed more of my weight to his lips to shut him up. I came again, this time with a swear on my lips. Once I was too sensitive to continue, I let him go and got up.

“Oh, don’t leave me alone here now.” His cock was hard again, and he wrapped a hand around it.

I shrugged him off, “Eh, deal with it yourself.”

 

I later came to regret doing that to him, not because I felt bad, no, but because he told everybody. I soon started to not give a shit, the gang knows I’m a whore now, more specifically, their whore. Bill came up to me, he was trying to start a conversation, but I quickly knew what he wanted because of how obvious it was. I let him take me away and fuck me against the same tree as before. 

I tried to woo Lenny, but it didn’t work. I found out later on that he was still not over Jenny and I left it at that. Same with Hosea, older men were usually always very easy to manipulate, all I had to do was compliment him and he’d take it to heart. I actually got really close to my score, but he copped out last second. All it took was for me to say, “How long has it been since you felt a warm body against yours, Hosea?” He let me wrap my arms around his neck and press my chest against his. I felt his heart against mine and how it spiked. His face reddened and his breathing picked up as well. Yet, he made no move, I let him go and stepped back. I guess the thought of being unfaithful to Besse crossed his mind again. Neither of us talked about that ever again, and I left him alone.

John, however, still so young and naive. I knew that it’s been a while for him, seeing as how he and Abigail never seem to get up to anything in particular. I went in for the kill when he was alone.

“Hey, John.” I smiled brightly at him.

He looked up from his bowl of stew, “Oh,” He was clearly startled, “Hey, Lotus.”

I stood close to him, Abigail or Jack wasn’t around, perfect. But I'll have to move fast, “I noticed you’ve been rolling your shoulders a lot lately, are you okay?” I asked.

John rubbed his right shoulder, “Yes, it’s just, I was on guard yesterday and standing up all day had taken its toll on my back and posture.”

I checked to make sure nobody else was around or looking, “Aw, you poor little thing.” Using both of my hands, I rubbed his shoulders in circles and made my way down his back to rub his lower back, digging my thumbs in, “How’s this feel?”

“That,” He said with his mouth full, “Feels nice. Thank you.”

My arms wrapped around him and I placed my head on his shoulder to whisper in his ear, “Has Abigail been treating you right?”

John was nervous, going stiff under my touch, and face turning red, “We-we just had an argument, she doesn’t want to be anywhere near me,” He answers, “I feel kind of bad because I did kind of start it in a way.”

His stew bowl was empty, yet he held his spoon in there as if it were full, I took his bowl and set it aside to grab his hand, “Don’t feel bad, listen, why don’t you come with me?” I smiled. “If there’s anything I can make you feel, it’ll be far from bad.” I coaxed.

 

John was too paranoid to fuck me anywhere near camp, so instead, we rode into Valentine on separate horses, he rented a room and we both entered the same room at a different time to avoid suspicion. The moment I stepped in and shut the door, he was on me. I was startled at his strength as he lifted me and pinned me to the bed. Neither of us stripped completely down, only I rose up my dress and he pulled his hard cock out of his pants. I laid my head back into the pillows as he drove into me and immediately fucked me hard. I whispered his name is quick gasps and rubbed on my own clit, “Fuck!” I swore into the air. He had length, and fucked me so deeply it bordered on painful. My toes curl in anticipation of my orgasm, and even I was surprised at how quickly I was coming undone. Clenching around him, my back arched while I came, actually managing to squirt a little, something I haven’t had done to me in years. John roughly pulled himself out of me just in time to cum all over my abdomen.

I had told him to leave and go back to camp, whereas, I stayed and took a nice, long, well-needed bath then returned afterwards.

 

Waking up in the middle of the night, everybody else was asleep, I decided to try to find Charles. He was next, it won’t be easy, but with a little bit of this and that, he’d come running. I knew he would sometimes buy the services of an actual prostitute. Maybe he won’t be so hard after all. On my way, I stopped to peek into Dutch’s tent, and I noticed Molly asleep on the bed but Dutch was gone. Strange. He's always in his tent at this hour. Usually, that man never sleeps, I don’t see how he could manage, but he lets Molly hog up that tiny bed while he sits there. I spotted him on the overlook to the left, just… Standing there. Charles can wait. My frame was covered in nothing but a thin nightgown as I quietly made my way over. Didn’t even realize that I was barefoot until I stepped on the stone once the soft grass ended, “What are you lookin’ at?” I managed my voice to a pleasant soft tone, easier on the ears that way.

Dutch turned to look at me, “I couldn’t sleep.” He answers quite simply.

“Really? What’s bothering you?” I stepped closer, this time, not stopping until I was next to him, “Did Molly give you a migraine again?”

Dutch only smiled and let out a chuckle, “No, not this time.” Damn, he looked mighty fine from this angle. The beauty mark there, the moonlight reflecting just so on his face, and his smile, “What’s keeping you up at this hour?” His head turned to make eye contact. And I quickly looked away, pretending to blush and playfully fidgeting with my hands. Playing as the typical blushing shy girl always gets ‘em.

I kept this fake persona up, it seemed to be working, because Dutch’s eyes never left mine, “Oh, you know, I had a nightmare.” I wiped my fake ass smile off of my face to frown at the end of my admission.

Dutch’s expression changed to concern, “Aw, I’m sorry it’s keeping you awake. Is there anything I can do?”

I brought my gaze to his and I forced the blood to my face by holding my breath as to put on a red tint of blush, “It-it scared me off from going back to sleep.” I lied, "I don't wanna be alone right now."

“Really, that bad huh? Then why don’t I offer you some company, hm?” Dutch turned to face me and pulled my body against his with a single tug, both of his hands gripping my rear. From that action alone, I felt myself getting genuinely flustered, this didn’t usually happen. I wanted nothing more than for those same hands to hold me against a wall while he has his way with me.

Molly was awake now, and she wasn’t happy. Shit. I heard curses, I heard name-calling, she was right on us in an instant. Dutch let me go with a sigh and I backed away. She even tried to swing on me, but I caught her hand and threw it right back at her, “Keep it down!” Dutch tried to whisper over her yelling. She still tried to come at me, but Dutch was holding her back. At this point, my hands were balled into fists and I was ready to defend myself if she ran at me. Dutch dragged her away. Dammit. Damn it all, the moment when I was finally going to fuck the one and only Dutch van der Linde, this Molly bitch had to piss down my neck. He was right there, he would’ve been mine right there and then. My face was red from anger and slight embarrassment as people woke up and asked just what the hell happened. Molly was throwing punches at Dutch while screaming and crying at the top of her lungs.

I stormed off from that overlook, Dutch will be mine someday, just not today. On my way back to my tent, I saw Charles. Ah, there he is, back to square one. I pretended to not notice him until he walked to me and intercepted my path, making me stop in my tracks, “Hey, what’s happened? Was there a fight or something?” He asked me.

I sighed to calm myself, “Molly just being Molly and thinking everybody wants to fuck her man.” I replied sarcastically. It was true because I wanted nothing more than to fuck her man. Even better, fuck him while she watches and cries, ride his face like my life depended on it, bounce on his cock like it was the only thing I knew. She had every right to be pissed, but I didn’t give a shit about her annoying ass, I couldn’t stand her, that’s why I felt like I got along so well with Karen. Karen couldn't stand that conceded little horse-faced bitch neither. I’ll never forget the day when I saw Karen punch her in the face after Molly got the bright idea to hit her first.

Charles lowered his head and chuckled softly, “Are you okay? You guys didn’t actually fight, did you?”

My response was a simple nod, “I’m fine, she’s only fine because Dutch was holding her back.” I pulled him and led him towards the outskirts of the camp to get away from Molly’s yells and Dutch shouting right back, “I tell you, if she had ran at me, it would’ve been the last thing she’d had ever done.”

Charles only smiled and nodded in response, “You and Karen must make the best of friends, huh?” He knows that Karen didn't like her neither.

I grinned at him, “Yeah, we do in fact,” Was my simple response. The two of us glared back over at the commotion, Dutch reassuring everybody to go back to sleep and ignore their bickering. I glanced at Charles, staring at his profile, “Do you wanna maybe, blow off some steam sometime?” I was blunt this time, not like he didn’t know I’ve fucked the majority of the men around here. Micah’s bitch ass made sure of that. There was simply no point in trying to bat my lashes at him.

Charles actually wasn’t flustered, “Well, that's quite the sudden and tempting offer.” He looked at me from head to toe, “Ah, fuck it.” He grabs my hand and kissed me right then and there. I just realized how big is he is against me, broad chest and hard there to the touch. I raised one leg to wrap it around his waist while my arms did the same to his neck. He used that leg as leverage to pick me up and carry me further away from camp.

My back hit the tree with a thud and his hands traveled to my ass to hold me there, “Damn, never realized how strong you were, my, my.” I cooed. He kissed and bit my neck in response. I was bare under my gown, and he wasted no time in slowly slipping into me, “Ah!” I grunted from the first impact of his thrust. His cock was thick provided such a nice ass stretch, every thrust was stimulating a certain nerve inside of me, “Charles.” I cradled his head in my hands to lock eyes with him. 

Our mouths were open as we gasp and moan, “Keep saying my name.” He grunted and bit my lower lip. My body immediately reacted and I was cumming around him for the first time.

“Ch-Charles!” I whined, “Charles, yes! I don’t stop, right there, right there!” I couldn’t seem to stop babbling, “You feel so good inside of me, ah!” I nearly screamed towards the end of that sentence as he raised one leg higher and placed it on his shoulder. This angle was even better. Never even realized how flexible I was. Damn near doing a split on this man's chest while balancing on one leg. I never stopped moaning and gritting out his name between clenched jaws, “I’m cumming.” I could barely manage to say that, he fucked me so hard, it made talking difficult just from the sheer impact of his harsh thrusts. I pulled my signature clench as I came around him a second time. Charles had pulled himself out of me and finished directly on my cunt. His arm held me there for a moment while we each caught our breaths. He set me back down to my feet, or one of them at least. The right leg he had over his shoulder stayed as he descended to the ground without warning, “Charles.” I gasped, his tongue licked at me. Cleaned what mess he and I made down there.

He let my leg go and my gown draped over my legs once more, “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He looked at my neck, along the areas that he had bitten down on.

“Oh, no,” I smiled in response, “Far from it.” I added. He was just about to put his now soft cock away and return to camp, “Wait, it’s only fair that I return the favor.” My knees hit the ground below where I licked him with gentle strokes of my tongue. He was still fairly sensitive, I could tell by the way he tensed up. I tasted my own cunt on his cock. I pulled away before I could hurt him from over sensitivity.

“That was,” He grinned, putting himself away, “Incredible.”

I tried my best to fix my hair, “Good.” I made my way back to camp.

 

I don’t even know how long it’s been since I joined. All I know is that I still haven’t fucked Arthur nor Dutch, and I’m mad about it. Molly wouldn’t stop talking shit, called me a whore and a slut. It would’ve actually done something or struck a chord if I actually gave a damn, but I didn't I just couldn't. I was a whore, I was a slut. I knew that, and I'll be damned if I denied the obvious. I fucked Bill again, and Charles, Charles the most often it seems. The man seemingly had an insatiable thirst for my ass now. I sucked him off late at night and he licked at me until I shuddered from sensitivity. Sean was off limits now, he and Karen had grown quite fond of each other, he stopped approaching me for a quickie. Javier, I haven’t fucked him in a while, I missed his fingers in me. I fantasized about him while doing chores one day, then he approached me. We fucked directly behind his tent again that night. I let him bend me over and have his way until he was sated and finishing all over my back. When he noticed I hadn't gotten off, he made sure I was satisfied with his skilled fingers and tongue.

Today, I was chopping up firewood, thinking of ways that I can woo Arthur. I found out about a woman named Mary, and how she rejected him. That poor man, he had so much heart, yet nobody to give it to. Fucking him would make me feel bad, because I don’t love him and I didn’t come in here to fall in love. He could fuck me, mess around and catch feelings, and I’d hurt him just like everybody else. I was about to give up on him, but then Molly approached me and interrupted my thoughts, “Kind of you to swing in, what, you gonna belittle me some more because Dutch would rather have this,” I gestured to myself, “Than… Well, whatever the fuck that is.” I pointed back to her. She didn’t say anything for a moment, only staring, “What, you gonna stand there and enjoy the show or what? Sorry, but I ain’t interested in other women sexually-”

Her fist hit me right in the mouth, shouting out a simple, “Whore!” On impact. My head jerked back and my lip instantly bled.

“Why you must’ve forgotten that I’m the one with an axe here!” I wanted to swing, I wanted to chop off her limbs, but I threw that heavy ass thing down instead and grabbed her by her red hair. I heard her cursing, I felt the hands of other gang members trying to pull us apart. My free hand, aimed for her head and face, swung and threw punches wildly, landing them with loud thumps. I couldn’t see at this point, but my hand held her head still and close enough to hit, finally I let go after I had gotten tired enough. Now my right arm was sore from swinging, and my fist hurt. I know I had to have done some damage, seeing as how she pulled herself away from Pearson and ran off with her hands on her face. Yeah, go cry to Dutch. Bitch.

 

I had continued my chores like nothing happened, Karen was there, and she was laughing, “Well deserved I say.” I recalled her saying. Charles pulled me aside to look at my busted lip and kiss it just as it began to swell up. Javier only pointed out how fucked up Molly got, her eye was black, her nose bloody, and bruises on her cheeks. Bill outright laughing at how sloppy and loud the fight was and how Pearson complained of being hit in the face. Micah was pissed because he missed it, of course, the little instigator.

Then, Arthur was there. I looked up when his shadow casts over me, “Oh, hey, Arthur.” My grin was wide and proud, despite my lower lip being swollen in the corner.

“How’s your lip?” He asked.

I placed my finger on the wound, “It’s getting better.” Was my reply. It wasn't.

Arthur took the sack of chicken feed from my hands, “Here, let me do it, you go and nurse that wound of yours, it’s starting to bleed again.”

I didn't even realize it was bleeding again until I looked at my finger, “Oh, right.” I mumbled and walked away, making my way to the medicine storage area.

Dutch showed up behind me, “Listen.” His voice startled me as I rummaged through the many bottles of medicine, I just wanted a simple painkiller for now, “I’m sorry about that, about all of this,” He continued, “This shit.”

“It’s fine, Dutch.” I didn’t look over my shoulder to look at him, “I guess I deserved that.” He was next to me in an instant, his hand on my lower back, “What, you wanna pick up where we left off last time?” I offered.

 

Oh how so badly I’ve waited for this to happen. I’ve done it, Dutch was mine now. I had my left hand around his throat, choking him with light presses and squeezes to his neck while I fucked myself on his cock. We were outside of camp, and I tried to make it quick, but damn I wanted to keep riding him forever. He provided the perfect stretch and fill and I was cumming a fifth time around him. Hell, he even had the decency to get me started with his mouth and fingers, “Dutch.” I moaned his name, deep and low. My thighs got tired from riding him, this was quite the exercise right here. Keeping my rhythm was hard as is, trying to do so after fifth orgasms? Even harder.

“Tired already?” Dutch said underneath me, ringed fingers were gripping my hips and flipping me over. I was on my back and he was inside of me once again. I cursed under my breath when he re-entered me. My thighs wrapped around him and I locked them at the ankles, I gasped and swore against his neck, crying out his name, “Where do you want me to-?” Oh, oh. He asked, most of the men I fuck just assume I want them to pull out. Which they were right, admittedly.

“Stomach.” I damn near spaced out before I can answer the question. His girth left me and I felt the warmth of his seed pool on my abdomen and stomach area, “You can go on back now, I’ll be there eventually.” I was worn out and over-stimulated.

Dutch looked me in disbelief, “You’re just gonna lie here, in the middle of a forest?”

“Oh come on, camp is right there.” I argued, only managing to give a lazy smile. Dutch only nodded and left me be.

I haven’t even closed my legs, the air felt quite nice on my swollen and hot cunt. I was sweating, and sweating hard. I usually don’t cum as many times as I did before. I thought about ways as to just how the hell am I gonna fuck Arthur without hurting him in the process. Molly wasn’t here to interrupt this time. What if he really does catch feelings for a person who doesn’t feel the same? I sure as shit didn’t come here for love. Speaking of Arthur, there he was, directly behind me and I turned my head to look at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” A voice said, it was Arthur’s for sure. Shit, must he come to me when I’ve got cum all over my stomach and while I'm a hot ass mess?

“Arthur?” I called his name, “Wait!” He stopped just before he could speed walk away, “I’m sorry you had to see me like this.” I wiped off the cum there before pulling my dress down to cover myself, “But, you should know by now, that is what I chose to do.” I tried to explain, no way that Micah let Arthur be spared from what I’ve done to everybody else, “Micah’s ugly ass probably told you by now.”

Arthur turned around to face me, “Yeah, he has.” He recalled Micah saying something along the lines of "She'll do you, just ask." Arthur looked back at the direction of the camp behind him then back at me, “Did you and Dutch?” I only nodded silently in response, “I was worried for a second, I saw the two of you leave and only Dutch returned.”

“Damn, that’s morbid, what, you think he took me out here and killed me?” I joked.

Arthur nods, “Yeah, somethin’ like that.” I got up to my feet and approached him.

“You know, I can uh, provide you with my "services" right now if you want me to.” I was blunt once again, like I was with Charles. This man saw me covered in cum and with my cunt out for all to see, there was no point in getting under his skin like I did to everybody else.

Arthur acted like he didn’t know how to respond, at first, I felt like I scared him away, that I was being too harsh. Or that I was right, he was still so hung up over Mary that he never wanted to look at another woman ever again. Instead, he hesitantly took my hand, “Sure.” I’ve always liked the way he said the word sure, “I’d like that.”

I didn’t want to kiss him, but he pulled me in for one anyways. Damn, I hope he isn’t catching feelings, this kiss was slow and passionate. I’ve kissed everybody else, yes, but it was sloppy, ugly, and a mess. This one was actually nice, the kind that an actual couple would do. He laid me back down on the ground, I pulled up my dress and he stroked himself into full hardness while kissing along my neck and cheeks. He entered me with no resistance, I was still tender from earlier with Dutch, but Arthur was slow with his thrusts. Careful. This is actually the most gentle anybody’s ever been with me. Even when I fucked Dutch, Dutch tried to take it slow, but I overpowered him and rode him at my pace my way. I never realized how much I liked it long and slow until I’ve had it done on me, but this started to bore me. I moaned his name into his ear, “Faster.” I commanded.

Arthur obeyed and picked up the pace, he fucked me deeper this time, and harder, “It’s been a long time.” He admitted. His breathing was already so heavy and hard as if we’ve been fucking for over thirty minutes. I said nothing, I wanted him to take his time. Couldn’t have him cumming too soon. 

My fingers rubbed my own clit in quick circles, it hurt, but I did it anyways, “Arthur.” I called his name as I was cumming weakly on my fingers and around his cock. It was nowhere near as intense as before, but I was out of gas and exhausted. I lied there, limp as a ragdoll while Arthur relentlessly pounded and slammed into me. He was getting close and he pulls himself out to spill all over my abdomen, the same spot that Dutch finished on. All I could manage to do was breathe, my limbs felt too heavy to lift and my mind was cloudy and hazy. I wasn’t quite sure what Arthur said, but he wiped me clean and picked me up.

“Here, lie down.” We were back at camp before I knew it, and I was in my bedroll. I said nothing else to him as he left me be. I swear, one of these days I’m gonna fuck him, Dutch, and Charles at the same time. They were my favorites.


	2. Frivolous Pursuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to turn this into a series

My eyes fluttered open, I haven't slept that good in weeks. I didn't realize how late it was until I sat up and saw everybody had gone to sleep already. Damn, how long was I out? The only one awake was Dutch, of course he was. I bet this man doesn't know what sleep means. My legs were weak, wobbly from laying down for so long as I stood, but I managed to get up and take a step anyways. Molly was nowhere to be found, but Dutch's tent flaps were open. He heard me coming and glared at me, expecting me to say something, “Where's Molly?” I asked.

Dutch closed the book he was reading, “Good question,” Was his reply, “No idea.”

I stepped inside of his tent and closed the flaps at the front then doing the same to the rear, “Well that gives us a break from her mouth.” His legs were spread in that chair and I took it upon myself to seat myself on his left thigh. My cunt instantly reacted to the pressure. By then, he set his book aside and placed his hand on my lower back, “Do you love her?” The question was sudden, out of nowhere.

Dutch raised his brow, “What makes you ask that?”

“Oh, nothing. She just seems to constantly be under you and you allow it. I noticed how she doesn't do any actual work around the camp besides follow you and stare in the mirror all day.” My complaint was rather harsh, but so be it. It's unfair that everybody has to do something for the camp one way or another, be it chores or contributing. Oh but not Molly. Molly gets a free pass to not do shit because she's Dutch’ bitch. Shit ain't fair one bit. Hell, I should be even more pissed at Dutch for allowing this bullshit, he's just as guilty.

Dutch seemed to react to my statement, as he broke eye contact to look at the floor in thought, “Well, quite simply, no.” He answers, “I don't love her.” Makes sense, when I thought about it, the only woman Dutch truly only ever loved was Annabelle, and she's gone and he's still upset about her death to this day. All the women he messed with after her were just because they were pretty, not true love. I guess he liked having a bad bitch under his arm to stroke his ego. Then when he was done with her, he'd move onto the next.

“Really now?” I replied, “She seems to have taken a liking to you, I think she may actually love you.”

Dutch nodded in response, “I know that, it's painfully obvious. But I do not feel the same towards her.” He was just like me, I've fucked with so many men and broken so many hearts, “Now, enough chit-chat. Let's move onto something more primal.” His voice had bordered a growl at the end of that sentence and I only smirked in response. I got off of his lap and onto my knees to pull out his cock, he was already hard within my hand. His hand guided me down and I took him into my mouth. I was pulling out every trick in the book, stroking his base, toying with the tip with my tongue, and fondling his balls. So basic, so boring, but it was enough to pull a reaction out of him, make his breath hitch and gasp. The hand at the back of my head gripped my hair tightly in his fist.

He thrust into my mouth and I gagged immediately, “Damn.” I felt tears in my eyes from that harsh gag, “Trying to make me puke?” I joked.

“What, can't handle it?” Dutch's hand was at my throat and he pressed his thumb there, “Get up here.” The same hand on my throat pulled me up until we were face to face. His lips were against mine in an instant and I sat on his thigh again.

I broke the kiss to breathe, “What, are you copping a feel?” My hand continued to stroke him while my hips ground against his thigh, “Never kissed me like that before.”

“For you?” He smirks, “Never.” Any other woman would've taken offence, but I only leaned in for another kiss with a playful grin. I was quickly getting bored of this and I tried to straddle him to get to the point, but he stopped me by squeezing my throat harder.

My free hand squeezed his wrist, “The hell, Dutch? Don't you want to get this started?” I protested.

“Oh, we will.” He chuckles, “But we don't have to rush, last time I let you take control. Now it's my turn.”

My only response was a simple smirk as I resumed to grind on his thigh but his hands were on my hips and he stopped me, “Now what?” I sighed, gasping as he picks me up and carelessly dropped me on his bed and it creaks from my weight. He removes my clothes, one article at a time until I was nude before him and I laid back to spread my legs. I was expecting him to enter me, yet he did no such thing, “What are you waiting on, Christmas?” I snapped impatiently.

He stood at the edge of the bed, “You lack patience.” He laid next to me, fully clothed still as his fingers went to work. Damn I was so wet, had been since I stepped in here. I was gonna cum, so soon, but my entire body trembled. Right when I was expecting release, he pulled his fingers out.

“Dutch,” I angrily growled, “You son of a bitch.” I wanted to kick him, pin him down and fuck him until I found release whether he allowed it or not.

Dutch was in my face and grinning, “Roll over.” He commands.

I did as told and raised my ass up by getting on my knees, “What are you gonna do, spank me for being bad?”

He responds with a slap there, “That can be arranged.” I flinched and bit my lip, before I knew it, his cock was inside of me. Finally, all that shit earlier was a waste of time. One hand squeezed my hip while the other went for another slap on my rear. I ignored the sting that came after it, “You're awfully quiet now.” His pace was slow and deep, I felt a finger on my clit rubbing it with quick circles.

“What, you want me to say your name?” I replied sarcastically, “I'll do it, but I won't scream it unless you want to wake everybody else up.” My body tensed up and I was ready to cum. Dutch knew this, just when I clenched around him and buried my face into my arm, his thrusts stopped and he buried himself deep inside, “Fuck you.” I mumbled.

I heard him chuckle, “You already did.” I've had enough of this.

He let his guard down and I sat upright and turned around to face him both of my hands gripped his throat, “If you're gonna grab the bull by the horns, expect a fight.” My voice cracked. Dutch only accepted my challenge and pried my hands off of his throat. He was significantly stronger than I was, but I wasn't gonna let that get to me. 

His hands gripped both of my wrists, “I don't know what you were trying to do there, but if you're going to try to make this end up like yesterday, then you've got another thing coming.” Two dominants fighting over control. I love it.

He forced me down and my back hit the bed and I grinned at him as he thrusted into me, “That all you got?” One hand pushed at his chest while the other grabbed him by the throat, I made sure to dig my nails into the flesh of his skin on his neck while squeezing. It was enough to make him recoil and I pressed my weight against him until I was on top. Awkward angle, I knew his folded knees had to be uncomfortable underneath both of our weight. But, at the moment, he didn't seem to mind as I rode him. I did my best to keep quiet all the while my hips grind in circles on his cock.

“You seem to be enjoying this more than I am.” Dutch jokes, I was sweating harder than him and my movements were more erratic. My neck damn near snapped when I tossed my head back.

“Daddy.” I whispered. I couldn't wait to say that for him.

Dutch's hand was at my throat and we both applied more pressure to each other's throats, “What was that?” He asked, “Mind saying that a little louder so daddy can hear you?”

I glared at him and smirked, “Yeah, you like being called that, you sick fuck. I knew you would. Daddy.” My hand went from his throat to his mouth after he let out a particularly loud moan, “Dammit, you tryin’ wake up the whole camp? Keep it down.” He responds by squeezing my throat tighter and forcing me back on my back. That tiny bed of his shifted and squeaks from his thrusts and I shut my eyes to bask in the pleasure, “Harder, daddy.” I whispered. My cunt spasms around his length, “Daddy, I'm gonna cum.” I was once again expecting him to stop just to spite me, but he kept going.

“Good, cum around daddy's cock.” Teeth were at my neck once he removed his hand to grope at one of my breasts. Finally, sweet release. I was getting off to the word “daddy” just as much as he was. My body tensed up as I was cumming silently, I even held my breath for good measure. I kept holding it until my vision started to blacken and I felt lightheaded. My mouth opened to take in air. Dutch was close too, but I reached down and my hand was around my cunt where he kept fucking into. My hand gripped him and squeezed and he immediately jerked back. I saw damn near every single wrinkle in his face while he frowned and demanded an answer.

I sat up to kiss him once more to shut him up before he could complain, “Let me suck daddy's cock.” I bent myself over to take him into my mouth again. When Dutch started to get close again, my lips wrapped around his tip while stroking the rest with my hand. His release filled my mouth and completely coated my tongue. I didn't want to spit it everywhere and make a mess, so I swallowed his release.

He watched me stand up and put my clothes back on, not saying a word, “Aw, you feeling some embarrassment by being called daddy?” I asked. It was common for stuff like that to happen, I once fucked a man who liked it when I toyed with his nipples. Then after our fuck, he was humiliated about it and didn't want to talk about it.

“What? No.” Dutch simply replied, “It's just, nobody's ever done that with me, and I didn't realize how much I liked it until just now.”

I leaned over to get in his face, “Aw, I'm your first.” I couldn't help but feel triumphant about that fact. Not only did I fuck the Dutch van der Linde a second time, but I made him discover a new kink that even he didn't know he had. I wanted to kiss him again and he looked like he wanted to kiss me. Instead, I backed off just to piss him off, “Guess we'll be doing this more often,” I opened up the tent flaps, “Daddy.” I added before stepping out.

 

I didn't wake up the following day until noon and I was surprised nobody bitched at me for being lazy. Susan admitted to wanting to give me shit for sleeping in so late while everybody else is up and about, but she knew exactly what type of work I did around here, besides chores, and left me be. A former O'Driscoll gang member, named Kieran, seemed to be gaining more trust from the gang. He was no longer tied to the tree I saw when I first joined, and his specialty was caring for the horses. I saw him giving my mare's hooves a file. My mind began to wonder while sprinkling feed on the ground for the chickens. What was he like in bed? He seemed like an awkward individual, for sure he'd be shy, stuttering, and nervous. I couldn't wait to ruin him. Make him unravel and fall apart within the palm of my hand. Once my chores were finished, I made my move. “Kieran, right?” I held out my hand for him to shake.

“Yes, that's me.” His voice sounded so nervous, like he was always at edge. It was adorable. He shakes my hand.

I plastered on a warm smile, “You seem so nervous, it's okay.” That same hand let go of his to gently wrap around his forearm, “I know you must be used to everyone belittling you, but I'm not here for that.” I did my best to reassure him. The easiest way to make a nervous man like  
him, who's probably never seen a nude woman, was to calm him down, get close, and touch him as often as possible. Get him flustered, make him blush and stutter over his own words.

“I-” Kieran started, “Thanks.” He grinned, “Really, it's-it's nice to hear that after everything that's happened to me.”

I kept up my signature seductive persona, “I'm Lotus.” My voice spoke in a hushed tone and I batted my eyes at him. He grew flustered from my simple touch, “I want to take the time to thank you for grooming my horse.” I gestured to my mare.

Kieran turned around to glance at my mare, “Oh, you don't have to thank me.” He scratched the back of his head, “Just doing what I-I do best, I have to do something around here.” Toying with him is so amusing.

My gaze left his to glance around camp, “Won't you come with me?” I grabbed hold of his hand.

“Uh, s-sure.” He lets me drag him away until he suddenly stopped, “But I don't want you to get into trouble. What if everyone thinks the two of us are planning something? Going off together like this doesn't seem like a good idea-”

The man almost babbled my ear out, “It's okay, it's okay.” He allowed me to lead him on again, “If anybody does notice, who cares? You're one of us now.” When I felt like we were away far enough, my hand let go of his and traveled to his shoulder. He gasped when my arms wrapped around his neck and my thigh pressed against his crotch. Kieran acted like he wanted to say something, but all that came out was a stuttering mess, “Cat got your tongue?” I played so innocent with him just to see him crumble. My hands traveled down his body to his chest where I pinned him against a tree, “You ever done this before?”

“I- only once.” Was his response, I was actually surprised. For sure I thought he was a virgin. He was quickly hardening against my thigh while I pulled him out of his pants. I watched him shut his eyes and release a moan.

My hand speeds up its stroke, “Really? What was done to you exactly?”

“She used her mouth.” Was his breathy reply. I got on my knees and slowly licked his tip as if it was candy. He reacted almost immediately, but I didn't bring him out here to suck him off. I brought him out here to fuck him. And that's what I'm gonna do.

Leaves crunched and crackled underneath his weight when I guided him to sit. He leaned back against the tree, both hands gripping the dirt within his fists underneath. His cock slipped into me as I sank down. Kieran bit back a moan, his mouth opening wide only to release no sound. The classical “O” shape. Damn near looked like he was cumming right then and there, I sure as hell hoped not. Be a shame to have all of this end before it could begin. It wasn't long until he could no longer hide his sounds, no worries, they weren't loud luckily, “You never had anyone do this to you?” My hips and thighs worked, “Bounce on your cock like this, hm?” I smirked.

“N-no.” He gasped.

My hands grabbed his wrists and I placed his hands on my breasts, “It's okay, you can touch me.” I was ready to cum but not before leaning in to bite on his neck. My mouth hung open and my eyes shut tight as I came. My thighs were too tired to continue and Kieran’s hands were on my hips to hold me up while he fucked up into me. After I regained my strength, I continued to ride him.

“I-I.” His thrusts met mine halfway down and the grip on my hips got tighter.

“Tell me how this feels.” My hands run through his hair and pulls ever so slightly.

He bit on his lower lip, “So warm, h-hot.” Kieran groans.

My hands cradled his head, “Look at me,” He didn't open his eyes, too distracted at wanting to cum, “Look at me while I fuck you.” I sped up then, fucking myself harder the moment he opened his eyes. He swore under his breath and I quickly rose up for the final time to let his cock slip out of me. I didn't touch him, but neither did he touch himself. Only cumming mere seconds after pulling out and releasing his seed on my ass from the small amount of friction there.

Kieran didn't speak until he could catch his breath, “I-I'm sorry, about the mess I mean.” I was wiping myself clean before pulling down my dress again.

“No, you're fine. That's to be expected.” I gave him a smile and turned around to leave while he stood up on weak legs and quickly put his cock back in his pants.

 

I spent some time away from camp, mostly to take a long, hot bath again. I returned and Molly was back, I guess she just needed time for herself too. Or she was just too proud to let anybody see her bruised and beaten face. If she ever tried anything like that again, I'd be happy to do it all over again. There she was, back under Dutch like it was the only thing she knew how to do, sitting in that same bed that I fucked him on. Javier and I fucked before the sunset and watched it together afterwards. Arthur was back, lugging a buck to Pearson. He glanced in my direction and only waved. I wonder if he regrets fucking me. If he did, oh well I didn't care. At least I got to fuck him once. One time is better than nothing.

By nightfall, the mosquitoes buzzed around my head and annoyed me enough to sit near the smoke of the fire. I already had itchy bites on my ankles and legs. Maybe I should consider wearing pants instead of a dress. Charles seated himself on my right and Javier at my left. I decided to tease them both with innocent touches to the thigh and knee. Their gazes locked and they ended up smirking at each other, as if they shared the same idea. Before I knew it, they were taking turns on me outside of camp. Javier held onto my torso while Charles fucked me. Then Charles would hold onto my torso while Javier fucked me. I didn't know how long this lasted, but it wasn't until I complained of rocks and twigs scratching up my lower back did they let me on top. My hand squeezed at Javier’s throat while the other tugged on his hair. I had no idea he was so into hair pulling. The way he bit his lip and closed his eyes shut tightly. When he was close, I pulled his cock out and stroked it. I took pleasure in seeing his muscles stiffen as he released into my fist, my other hand remained at his throat to apply more pressure. His breathing was cut off by my thumb and he looked like he was damn near passing out. Only then did I release him and he took in air.

Charles was behind me and I felt his cock enter me and roughly fuck me. My head rested upon his shoulder and I glared down at Javier, who stared back at me sleepily. I had to place my hands on him for balance while Charles pounded me, I felt him pull out and finish on my lower back. I still didn’t cum yet, but I didn’t care. My thighs were sore again and I could barely put weight on them. Instead, I laid down on Javier. The same position as before when we fucked and watched the sunset, “Wow.” I heard Javier sigh below. He looked absolutely wrecked and blissful. 

Charles sat down next to us, “Still conscious?” He jokes, “I thought you blacked out there.”

Javier rubs his forehead, “I was close, I could barely see anything during that, but I’d be lying when I say that it wasn’t amazing.” I took pride in this, breath play could make one hell of a high when done right.

I felt Charles roll me off of Javier and onto the ground, then his head dipped between my legs. My legs weakly fell open while my hands gripped his hair, “Fuck.” I sighed. He was always so good with his mouth, I knew he could get me off quickly based on how great of a kisser he is. My thighs enclosed around his head on reflex as I came. Never thought my teasing earlier would work on them, especially on Javier, yet here we are. Basking in the afterglow of a threeway, “I thought you’d be too tired to do this all over again, Javier.” I opened my eyes to look at him.

“If you thought that, then you don’t know me.” He replied as he pulled a stray strand of hair off of my face, “When it comes to fucking you, I'm never tired.”

I sat up and began to put my dress back on, “Alright, let’s go back to camp, the mosquitoes are starting to swarm.” My arms were completely covered in bites at this point.

 

I wasn't quite sure what the hell happened, but Dutch said he had to leave and fast. Damn, just when I was getting used to and came to love Horseshoe Overlook, we had to leave. We finally came to a stop in the state of Lemoyne. Clemen's Point I think this spot is called. One hell of a view of the lake, though. Everybody seemed on edge but later calmed down when Pearson fixed them something eat. I didn't want to ask just exactly what happened, but I overheard Arthur and Charles talking while they ate. Something about a Leviticus moving in on him and Dutch while they were in Valentine's saloon.

 

It wasn't until the following morning did everybody fully relax and thank Charles and Arthur for finding the place. Dutch still seemed on edge, and Molly tried to help, but it only seemed to make him grow annoyed. Something about seeing Dutch all riled up made me hot. I couldn't wait to tumble in the sheets with him again. That night, he fucked me like an animal. He approached me, saying nothing while grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his tent. I liked being on top, but no matter how hard I pushed at him, he didn't budge. My hips were for sure bruised from his grip. He left marks all over my breasts too. I lost track at how many times I came on his cock, whispering the word “Daddy” into his ear all the while. When I tried to push myself on top again, he gripped my forearms and pinned them to the bed with such force, it scared me for a second. But seeing the stern look on his face while he fucked me quickly made me cum.

Molly wasn't pleased at all, whenever she'd hear us fucking or hitting on each other, she always had something to say to him. I know right now, she could probably be crying. Considering how I was in Dutch’s tent, in Dutch’s bed while she had to wait outside until we were done. Like a loyal dog, eagerly waiting outside the bathroom door while its master is taking a piss. Did either of us feel bad? No. Dutch released tension on me and felt more at ease after our fuck than he ever would if he talked to Molly about anything.  
Our hands covered each other's mouths while we silently came together. Afterwards, he held onto me until he went to sleep. I couldn't find it within myself to get up and leave, knowing that I'll wake him. He's asleep and is actually staying asleep. I'd be damned if I took that away from him for just a second. He deserves his sleep. I just laid there, sweating in silence until I too fell asleep.

 

The sound of Dutch shifting around wakes me up. He was dressed again and indicated for me to do the same. I tried to leave his tent without being seen, but that didn't work. Everybody saw me waddle out, but nobody cared. My dress felt awful on my skin, sticky almost. It was time for a bath right this moment. Molly came stomping back, pushing past me on the way to Dutch’'s tent to which I shoved her down to her ass. Before she could get up and swing on me, the two of us were separated while she shouts insults at me. Arthur watched from a distance and looked back down at his cup of coffee when I noticed him, “Arthur,” I called, “Won't you come to town with me?” I asked as I pulled myself out of Sean's and Susan's grip.

“Sure.” Was his only reply.

 

Rhodes wasn't so bad, plenty of dust permeates the air, though. And some gang rides around Lemoyne like they own it. We ran into one of those fuckers, but Arthur threw a damn knife, of all things, into the guy's throat. He had it coming though, “What do you need?” Arthur's voice chimes in as we hitched our horses.

Honestly, I just wanted to get myself some new clothes, maybe a pair of pants. I'm sick of dresses, but first, “Just wanted to take a bath, I didn't wanna come alone.” My hand slid into his as I lead him into the saloon. 

Arthur must've knew what I was implying, “Please, allow me.” He pays for the bath and I pull him up the stairs the moment the bartender took the money.

People glanced as we headed into the same room, but we didn't care. I stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into the hot, bubbly water, “Shit,” I swore, “This is a lil too hot.” I bit my lip as I sank down anyways.

“Really? I could get someone in here to cool it down-” Arthur said as he reached for the doorknob.

“No, it's bearable.” I replied, “Now get in here.” My legs were pulled against my chest to make room.

Arthur strips down and steps in, “Damn, you were right.” Steam rose and his skin instantly turned red from the sudden heat. Once he sat down, I climbed into his lap, “We have to be quiet,” I heard him say while my hands stroked his cock under the water, “And don't make a mess. I don't wanna flood the room.”

“We'll be okay.” My lips kissed along his neck in reassurance. He grew hard under my grasp and I wasted no time in sinking down on his length. I was worried that I'd get water up there, but the worries got pushed into the back of my mind. His lips were on mine and his hands at my hips. My hips grind in quick circles before he began to thrust up and into me. Arthur was just about to say something else, but I swiftly shut him up with a kiss.

I felt teeth on my neck and hands groping my breasts, “Close.” He groans. I felt him roughly pull out of me and finish with a gasp.

 

After our bath, I picked myself out something nice, a simple white blouse and tan jeans. Perfect. I wasted no time in pulling the pants on underneath my dress and putting the shirt on as well.

 

Felt good to bed out of that damn dress, felt even better to be on Bill's lap. It was a particularly cool night, but everybody was around the fire, rowdy and loud on beer. Bill felt so warm against me, and his constant hugs were greatly appreciated. The way he'd sometimes grope my ass and kiss me. I knew we were gonna end up fucking one way or another. Sure enough, I was riding his cock outside of camp. I wasn't expecting to outright puke while I was riding him, luckily, I managed to not make a mess all over us. The mood was ruined, I didn't feel like continuing and neither did Bill. We made our drunk asses back to camp to sleep this shit off.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I left out some characters because I couldn't imagine them in sexual situations, it felt too weird. I know they're grown ass men, but if you wanna fuck Pearson, that's all you I guess.


End file.
